Episode 135 (28th March 1962)
Plot Minnie and Martha aren't told what's wrong with Ena as they aren't family. They panic when the hospital tells them she's poorly. Florrie makes things worse by mentioning that her mother was given the same diagnosis and didn't survive the night. Elsie considers having her parlour decorated. Len does foreigners around the area and Elsie hires him to install a new fireplace at No.11. Ena's collapse makes Martha aware of her own mortality. Len considers the neighbours hypocrites for being concerned about Ena. They're disgusted by his uncaring attitude. Len sets tongues wagging by letting himself into No.11. Minnie and Martha go to visit Ena, bringing along flowers from the Hewitts and tonic wine from Annie. Florrie puts her foot in it again by guessing that Ena wouldn't have collapsed if she was still living with Minnie. Harry learns from a mate of his who drives ambulances that Ena has had a mild stroke and hit her head as she fell, causing concussion. During the night she lay in the mission she contracted hypostatic pneumonia. Minnie and Martha have to wait as Vera Lomax is with Ena. Minnie is starting to blame herself but Martha reminds her that it was Albert's letter that got Ena her job back. Harry warns Len that he's playing a dangerous game with Elsie after watching them flirt in the Rovers. Ken tells Len he didn't write the articles in the end; he only agreed to get his back up. Martha and Minnie finally get in to see Ena but she doesn't seem to recognise them. Cast Regular cast *Martha Longhurst - Lynne Carol *Minnie Caldwell - Margot Bryant *Albert Tatlock - Jack Howarth *Florrie Lindley - Betty Alberge *Concepta Hewitt - Doreen Keogh *Elsie Tanner - Patricia Phoenix *Annie Walker - Doris Speed *Len Fairclough - Peter Adamson *Frank Barlow - Frank Pemberton *Harry Hewitt - Ivan Beavis *Kenneth Barlow - William Roache *Ena Sharples - Violet Carson Guest cast None Places *Coronation Street *Rovers Return Inn - Public/Snug and hallway *7 Coronation Street - Kitchen and yard *Glad Tidings Mission Hall - Vestry *Phone box *St Mark's Hospital - Ward C4 Notes *Martha Longhurst and Minnie Caldwell claim that they met Ena Sharples for the first time when they were fourteen, although later episodes (such as Episode 339 (11th March 1964)) make it clear that they knew each other at school. Minnie also states that Martha is the youngest of the three, in contrast to later episodes which establish her as the eldest. *''TV Times'' synopsis: After their rift with Ena, Minnie and Martha now find themselves rallying round their old friend in her time of need. But further down the street the local gossips have something more to talk about when they see Len Fairclough sneaking through Elsie's back door. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast - 8,024,000 homes (joint 1st place with Episode 134). Notable dialogue Annie Walker: "You know, if anything happened to her this place wouldn't be the same, would it? Just not the same." Albert Tatlock: "No, she's made a difference already. It's quieter." Category:1962 episodes